friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Rachel's Assistant
"The One With Rachel's Assistant" is the fourth episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on NBC on October 26, 2000. Plot The episode starts with the gang in Monica's apartment, watching an appalling episode of Joey's detective series, 'Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E.' Although Joey thinks the show is fantastic, no one has the heart to tell him that the episode was awful. When Joey is out of earshot, Chandler remarks, "That was one of the worst things ever... and not just on TV." Phoebe, however, simply presses her breasts against him rather than lie or hurt his feelings. The day begins with Phoebe and Monica sitting in Central Perk, when Rachel and Joey burst in and start to compete over who has the best news. Rachel was promoted by Ralph Lauren, in person, to head a division and subsequently can hire a personal assistant. Joey has received a call from the producers of Days of our Lives, recommending him for the role of Drake Ramoray's twin, Stryker. In Rachel's office, she has just finished interviewing a woman named Hilda, who has all the relevant qualifications and plenty of experience. As she is on the verge of hiring her, a young, handsome man named Tag Jones appears and Rachel is smitten with him. Despite Phoebe's misgivings, and that fact that Tag has no experience, Rachel hires him, and spreads lies around the office that he is gay, to keep other girls away from him. However he is more interested in Phoebe. Joey visits the casting director of Days of Our Lives, Terry, and is outraged when Terry asks him to audition for the role. Overconfident about 'Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E.', Joey tells Terry what to do with the comeback role, and storms out. Later that night, however, he receives a call from the producers of 'Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E.' who tell him that the series has been cancelled. Joey half-heartedly begs Terry for help, and he is allowed to return to Days of Our Lives as Drake, albeit in a coma. Meanwhile, Monica tricks Chandler into telling her an embarrassing 'Ross at Disneyland' anecdote, in which Ross had an accident in his pants riding Space Mountain after eating tacos (although Ross claims he had food poisoning). Ross finds out and retorts, starting a series of spilled secrets the three use against each-other, like when Chandler wore Monica's underwear to work and when Chandler accidentally kissed a guy. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Eddie Cahill - Tag Jones Michael Kagan - Terry Jean St. James - Hilda Cody Tucker - Kathy Cynthia Graham - Nurse #1 Renee Rogers - Nurse #2 Eric Rutherford - Stryker James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: David Schwimmer Written By: Brian Boyle Trivia * Ross mocks Chandler for having unintentionally kissed a guy at a bar while drunk, but Ross eventually kissed a guy, Joey, when the latter wanted to practice kissing for a role in The One With Barry and Mindy's Wedding; moreover, while drunk Chandler unintentionally kissed Ross in The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister. * Chandler and Phoebe urge Rachel not to appoint Tag but she goes ahead anyway. Despite warnings from her friends (and later her boss, Mr Zelner), Rachel and Tag later begin a relationship. These actions contributed to the decision to fire her after she was caught having an interview for a job at Gucci by Mr Zelner. * Rachel claims not to be interested in dating Tag but tells potential girlfriends that Tag's gay and later tells Tag that Phoebe is gay. Goofs *In this episode, Chandler says that Ross got drunk and slept with the cleaning lady at college. It was previously established that Ross only slept with Carol before the start of the series. In ''The One With The Rumor, ''Rachel reveals that she saw him making out with the librarian. It's possible Ross wanted no one else to know and Chandler had previously agreed not to say anything about it. *When Rachel shows Phoebe the Polaroid of Tag, you can see the stage lighting in the background of the photograph. This was likely the real photograph that Rachel took while sitting in her office in the previous scene. *While Rachel is talking to Phoebe in her office, Rachel's right bra strap can be seen but when Rachel's colleague enters, it's back under her sweater. *When Tag first comes into Rachel's office to interview, there is no plant to the right of the doorway (and likely none in the office), but when Tag returns to bring Rachel a potted plant, a large plant appears next to the door, which she says was there during the interview. **However, since some time had passed between the interview and Tag returning to the office, it is reasonable to assume that Rachel had brought the plant in or had been given it in that time. External links * The One with Rachel's Assistant at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes